The Lonely Rose
by Fantasmic-Bolt-Z
Summary: Miyako and Kaoru were in a dead-like coma. When they woke up, they were shocked to see Momoko and others.. PPGZ X RRBZ


The Lonely Rose

one-shot

Blurry images came to their vision as Miyako and Kaoru groggily woke up. They slowly stood up from their bed and stretched from the stiffness they felt from their bones and groggily rubbed their eyes.

"Man, that was a good nap!" Kaoru exclaimed as she swung her legs at the side of the bed.

"Yeah it was, I felt that I slept for like ages" Miyako said as she rubbed one of her sleepy eyes.

"Hey, since when did we have these outfits?" Kaoru said as she pointed to the outfit she was wearing: a light green t-shirt with a skull on the front, black shorts that were above her knees, green sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a green cap with a yellow star on the front, and her PPGZ belt hung around her waist.

"I don't know but these outfits are really cute" Miyako said with glee as she looked over her outfit in the mirror: a baby blue tank-top with sunflowers on them with a mini white coat over it, a dark blue mini-skirt with a light blue ribbon wrapped around her waist, long yellow boots that reach under her knees, a blue bubble clip on the left side of her bang, and her PPGZ belt hung around her waist.

"Anyways, let's just go downstairs and see what the Professor and the others are doing. Momoko is probably down there waiting for us or something" Kaoru said as she started to head downstairs.

"Wait for me!" Miyako exclaimed as she ran after her friend.

The two girls headed downstairs and they found their friend reading a book. Momoko was wearing a pink sweater that has hearts on them, jean caprices with cherry blossoms on the bottom, red flats, her PPGZ belt hung around her waist, and her hair was down with a red headband on it.

"Hi Momoko!" Miyako and Kaoru greeted her.

Momoko suddenly dropped her book and turned around in shock. She slowly stood up with tears in her eyes while covering her mouth.

"G-Girls? Y-You're awake!" Momoko exclaimed as she ran over to her friends and gave them huge hugs while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Whoa! Calm down leader girl, we were only asleep for like 2 hours" Kaoru reassured her friend.

"Yeah Momoko-san, we were only sleeping so don't cry" Miyako reassured her as she patted her back.

"Its a miracle you girls are alive. Professor! Ken! Peach! They're awake!" Momoko called out to them as she broke the hug.

"What is it Momoko and who's a-" the Professor couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Miyako and Kaoru and his eyes were wide as dinner plates, including Ken and Peach.

"You girls woke up, its a miracle!" the Professor exclaimed as he, Ken, and Peach went over to the girls and gave them huge hugs.

"We thought you two would never woke up!" Ken exclaimed as tears ran down his cheeks.

"We're glad you two are okay da wan!" Peach said as tears were forming in his eyes.

"We were only asleep for 2 hours, its not that big of a deal" Kaoru said as they stopped hugging her and Miyako.

"You mean you girls don't know?" the Professor asked them.

"Know what Professor?" Miyako asked him.

"You girls were in a coma for 7 years" he replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa, coma? What are you guys talking about?" Kaoru said.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" a voice said.

The group turned their heads to the voices that belonged to the RRBZ who were standing there with shocked looks on their faces.

"B-Bubbles-chan?" Boomer said with shockingness.

"B-Buttercup?" Butch also said with shockingness.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!?" Kaoru exclaimed in anger as she glared at the RRBZ.

"We live here since we became good and we were told by them" Brick said as he pointed to Momoko, Professor, Ken, and Peach.

"YOU GUYS TOLD THEM WHO WE ARE! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!? NOW THEY'LL KNOW OUR SECRETS AND THEY'LL DESTROY US!" Kaoru exclaimed with anger as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Kaoru calm down! They won't destroy us because they're on our side and they'll help us protect Tokyo" Momoko explained to her.

"A-Are you sure Momoko-san?" Miyako asked her.

Momoko nodded yes to her.

"O-Okay" Miyako said. She noticed a diamond ring on Momoko's finger. "Hey Momoko-chan, when did you get a diamond ring on your finger?"

"Oh this, its my wedding ring" Momoko replied.

"WEDDING RING!?" Miyako and Kaoru exclaimed. "WHO DID YOU GET MARRIED TO!?"

"She's married to me" Brick replied as he went over to Momoko and gave her a kiss.

"YOU MARRIED A ROWDYRUFF! HOW COULD YOU MARRY HIM MOMOKO!?" Kaoru exclaimed at her.

"Because I love him that's why and he and his brothers were there for me when you girls were in a coma" Momoko told her.

"What do you mean we were in a coma? I don't remember being in a coma before" Miyako said.

"How about we show you two what happened on the video, you'll finally be able to understand why you two were in a coma and what happened when you two were in a deep sleep" the Professor explained as he turned on the video which showed a flashback of what happened 7 years ago.

Flashback: (When the girls were 13 years old)

The girls were in the lab doing what they always do. Momoko was reading a gag manga while eating some sweets, Miyako was reading a fashion magazine, and Kaoru was watching a soccer game. Suddenly, the monitor came on revealing a frantic Mayor.

"Professor Utonium help! A huge monster is attacking the city, please send in the PowerPuff Girls Z!" the Mayor exclaimed in a scared tone.

"Alright Mr. Mayor we're on it! Peach!" the Professor exclaimed.

"PowerPuff Girls Z da wan!" Peach called out while dancing.

Their belts flashed and the girls transformed while doing their transformation dance.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!" they called out.

"Come on girls, let's go!" Blossom said.

"On it!" they said as they flew out of the lab and toward Tokyo City.

The girls flew over to Tokyo and found a huge giant rat monster destroying the city with its hands and tail.

"Man that's a huge rat" Buttercup said.

"That rat looks a bit scary" Bubbles slightly shivered.

"Calm down girls, let's just defeat that rat" Blossom told them.

"Shooting Yo-Yo!"

"Bubbles Champagne!"

"Megaton Dunk!"

The attacks hit the monster causing only slight damage and it made the rat monster angry. The rat monster started using its claws to slash the PPGZ while they dodge.

"Let's attack it again!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yo-Yo Spin!"

"Bubble Popper!"

"Swing Sonic!"

It only gave the monster slight damaged and then it released a monsterous roar and it used its tail to hit Bubbles and Buttercup, sending them crashed down on the ground.

"Girls!" Blossom cried out.

The impact caused a great damage to them, giving them some cuts and a few bruises. They slowly stood up while they rubbed their heads.

"We're okay!" they called out.

Blossom sighed in relief and she turned her attention back to the rat monster who aimed its fist at Blossom which sent her crashing at a building.

"Blossom!" the girls cried out.

Blossom slowly rose her head from the dent while standing up.

"This monster is a lot stronger than any other monster that we face, we're gonna have to use our powerful moves" She thought.

The PPGZ flew up in the sky and released all their powerful moves on the monster.

"Spinning Yo-Yo!"

"Balloon Catcher!"

"Graviton Drive!"

The attacks hit the monster which covered the field in smoke. The girls waited until the smoke cleared up.

"Did we win?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not sure" Blossom said.

Suddenly, a huge powerful beam came from the smoke and it hit both Bubbles and Buttercup.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed.

"Bubbles! Buttercup! No!" Blossom cried out.

She managed to catch her friends before they fell and set them on a roof faraway from the rat monster. Bubbles and Buttercup were both bleeding and full of bruises and cuts and their eyes were closed from the beam that knocked them out.

"Girls" Blossom whispered as tears formed in her eyes. A white aura surrounds Blossom and she flew over to the rat monster who was destroying the city.

"You hurt my friends, you're gonna pay!" Blossom cried out as the white aura that surrounded her gave her so much power including her yo-yo which gave off a powerful aura.

The rat monster roared and tried to attack her but she blocked them with her arms.

"PHOENIX HEART!" she cried out as she threw her yo-yo at the rat monster which cried out in pain as it was surrounded by huge flames with a phoenix bird surrounding it and screeching at the sky. Soon, the monster obliterated and the phoenix bird faded away while Blossom breathed heavily and flew over to her friends.

"Let's get you girls to the Professor so he could heal you two" Blossom said as she carried her friends and flew over to the lab.

She managed to get to the lab and put her friends on the lab table when Professor Utonium ran over and started tending their injuries.

"Will they be okay, Professor?" Blossom asked him.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine Blossom, all they need is some rest and they'll be a-okay" the Professor said.

"I don't think they'll be okay Professor" Ken said.

"What do you mean Ken?" Blossom said.

"Do you remember that huge beam that hit the girls?" Ken said.

"Yeah I remember, why?" Blossom asked.

"I hate to tell you this, but that beam was a poisonous beam that can easily put someone in a dead-like coma" Ken said with a gloomy expression.

"What! Y-You're joking right!?" Blossom exclaimed in shock.

"No Blossom, I'm serious. Bubbles and Buttercup are in a dead-like coma and we'll never know when they'll wake up" Ken said as he lowered his head down with a sad expression.

"I'm afraid he's right Blossom, they are in a coma. I just ran some tests and it looks like they won't be waking up for awhile until we find a cure for them" the Professor said with a gloomy expression.

"N-No i-it can't be, I-I can't l-lose my b-best friends!" Blossom broke down in tears as she sobbed on the lab table that was holding her friends.

The Professor put a comforting hand on her shoulder while tears were forming in his eyes while Ken and Peach were silently crying.

The next day

Momoko held on to her friends' hands while tears ran down her cheeks. Miyako and Kaoru had a monitor next to them that keeps them alive by giving them a lot of life that they need until they woke up. She gave her friends' hands a light squeeze, removes her hands and picks up her backpack, and left the room saying, "I'll come back after school girls so don't worry, I'll still be there for you".

She left the lab and headed toward her school while her bangs hid her face because of the tears running down her cheeks. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Calm down Momoko, you have to be strong for them, you just got to" She said to herself.

She arrived to school before the bell rang and headed all the way to Miss Keane's homeroom and sat down at her seat in the back while staring at the window.

"Good morning class, today we have 3 new students who transferred here, come on in boys!" Miss Keane called out.

3 boys came out of the door and introduced themselves to the class.

"They call me Brick!" the boy known as Brick said.

"Yo I'm Boomer!" the boy known as Boomer said.

"And I'm Butch!" the boy known as Butch said.

"Oh great, now the RowdyRuff Boys Z are here" Momoko thought as her head was down.

All the girls except Momoko squealed at the boys while they have hearts in their eyes and the boys have jealous looks at the new guys.

"Alright class settle down, now how about you boys sit in the back where Momoko is, Akatsutsumi-san please raise your hand" Miss Keane said.

Momoko slowly raised her hand while looking down at her desk to avoid their gaze. The boys went over to their seats and sat down: Brick next to Momoko, Boomer two seats away from her, and Butch one seat away and in front of her from the diagonal. Brick glanced at Momoko and noticed her eyes were full of pain and sadness that it nearly broke his heart.

"Why is she so sad, whoever did this to a beauty like her deserves to pay" Brick thought as he tried to think of ways to cheer Momoko up.

Skip to lunch:

Momoko decided to go to the roof to eat alone so she could have some peace and quiet while no one disturbs her.

She gets to the roof and brought her lunch out while sitting down on the floor near the walls. She starts eating while she feels the cool breeze blowing her hair.

"I sure hope those boys don't figure out who I am or it'll be impossible for me to beat them" she thought in her head.

She finishes her lunch and throws her empty lunch bag in a nearby trash can and starts thinking about yesterday's events.

"I can't believe Miyako and Kaoru were hit by that poisonous beam, why couldn't it be me instead of them?" she wondered as she brought her knees up and covered her face in them while sobbing.

Meanwhile, the RRBZ were walking down the hallways after they finished eating and they were having a private conversation with one another.

"Hey boys, you know that Momoko girl that we have the same class with?" Brick asked his brothers.

"You mean that orange haired chick with a huge red boy?" Butch said.

"Yeah her, have you seen what her eyes were like?" Brick told them.

"Uh they're pink?" Boomer said.

"I know that, its just that her eyes were full of so much pain and sadness that they nearly looked lifeless" Brick explained.

"Really? I never noticed it" Butch said.

"Same here, but you know, she kinda looks familiar. Its almost like we've seen her before but I can't remember though" Boomer said.

"Same here, but I wonder if we really did?" Brick said.

The boys were going upstairs to the roof and they heard sobbing coming from outside.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Boomer whispered.

"Yeah we heard it Boomer" Butch whispered back.

"Someone must be crying but I wonder who?" Brick whispered.

The boys peaked out of the door and were surprised to find Momoko there but she was sobbing while covering her face with her knees which pitied them.

"Why is she crying?" Boomer whispered to his brothers.

"I don't know but let's go find out" Brick whispered to him.

The boys silent walked outside and Brick went over to Momoko, crouched down, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Brick asked her.

Momoko looked up and gasped at the sight of Brick and quickly wiped her tears away. "I-Its nothing r-really"

"I don't believe you now please tell me why you're crying" Brick said to her.

"Its nothing really, I'm fine just please leave me alone" Momoko slightly whispered as she stood up and quickly walked inside the building.

"She's definitely lying, its obvious that she isn't fine" Butch said to his brothers.

"I wonder what she was crying about?" Boomer wondered.

"Well whatever it was, we'll find out about it someday but for now, let's just head to class since the bell is about to ring so come on" Brick said as he and his brothers walked inside and toward their next class.

After school

Momoko was at the lab telling the Professor about her encounter with the RRBZ on the roof and how they're in the same class with her.

"Oh boy this is bad, if they found out that Bubbles and Buttercup are in a coma, they could easily ambush us or get the villains together and try to destroy us. We must be very careful so make sure those boys don't know who you are Momoko or you'll be put in danger" the Professor explained to her.

"Don't worry Professor, I won't let them know who I am so I'll be extra careful" Momoko told him.

"Alright that's good" the Professor said.

"Professor! We're picking up black z ray activity nearby!" Ken cried out to his father.

"Do you know the location?" the Professor asked him.

"I'm not sure, the black z rays are- Ken couldn't finish his sentence as an explosion came from the wall and 3 figures were floating in the air with smirks on their faces.

"Its the RowdyRuff Boys Z da wan!" Peach growled at them.

"Yo! Anyone missed us?" Brick greeted as he slightly smirked.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" the Professor slightly shivered from their dark aura.

"We're here to see the PowerPuff Girls and challenge them to a fight" Butch smirked as he crossed his arms.

"U-Unfortunately there not h-here" Ken slightly stuttered as he held onto Peach.

"Well then where are they?" Boomer asked him.

"Why should we tell you jerks!?" Momoko exclaimed at them.

"So you know where they are Momoko? You better tell us or we'll force it out of you" Brick smirked at her.

"Not a chance Brick!" Momoko shouted at him as she ran off in a different direction.

"Boomer, Butch, tie up these 3 scaredy cats, I'll go after Momoko" Brick told his brothers as he flew off after Momoko.

Momoko was quickening her pace to hide somewhere while running from Brick.

"I gotta get away from him or else he'll know I'm Blossom" she thought.

She quickly found a room and quietly hid in there hoping that Brick won't notice her in there.

"I hope he doesn't know I'm in here" she thought.

She turned around and was shocked to see that she ran in the room where her friends are.

"Oh no, I ran in here, I hope they don't find me in here with the girls" she thought while slightly panicking.

Then, the door was kicked open and Momoko turned around and had a scared look on her face because Brick managed to find her and his brothers came with him.

"Found you babe" Brick smirked at her.

Momoko tried to run away again but Brick grabbed her and held her tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"W-What happened to them!" Boomer exclaimed in shock.

Brick looked over at Boomer's expression, then to Butch's who had the same expression and his eyes followed the direction from what they're seeing and he was shocked to see the blue and green puff hooked up with machines while they were laying on beds.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR COUNTERPARTS!?" Butch shouted in anger.

"Y-You mean you g-guys don't k-know?" Momoko quivered.

"Know what?" Brick asked.

"B-Bubbles and B-Buttercup are i-in a c-coma" Momoko stuttered as she broke down and cried while Brick held her.

"C-Coma?" Boomer slightly whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

"Y-You're lying! THEY CAN'T BE IN A COMA!" Butch shouted in anger as he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall in rage.

"I'M NOT LYING! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! THEY REALLY ARE IN A COMA AND WE DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY'LL WAKE UP!" Momoko exclaimed at him as she sobbed and looked away in fear from Butch.

"Butch let her go!" Brick shouted at his brother as he released his brother's grip on her and held her while she sobs on his chest.

Butch immediately calmed down and silently went over next to Buttercup and placed his hand on hers gently while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Buttercup" Butch whispered.

Boomer went over next to Bubbles and gently stroked one of her pigtails while looking at her peaceful face. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as a sad face came to him.

"Bubbles" Boomer whispered.

The two boys suddenly broke down crying and weeped on the beds next to their counterparts.

"Hold on, if Bubbles and Buttercup are here then where's Blossom?" Brick asked.

"Y-You're looking at her" Momoko sniffed as she hid her face with her bangs.

"Y-You're Blossom? Then those 2 are also friends of yours who are normal girls?" Brick replied in shock.

Momoko nodded yes to him. "P-Please don't hurt my friends, I don't wanna lose them"

Brick sighed and gently hugs her while whispering to her, "We won't hurt them, don't worry about it"

"P-Promise?" Momoko slightly squeaked.

"I promise" Brick whispered gently to her.

Time-skip to when they were 18

Momoko was sighing as her younger sister brushed her long orange hair which was put down. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown that had long poofy sleeves, middle part of the gown tight around the waist while the rest fell down gracefully like a waterfall, a heart shaped necklace with a ruby gem on it, sparkling pink earrings, white pearl bracelet on her wrist, and snow white wedding gloves.

"What's wrong sis?" Kuriko asked her.

"I'm a bit nervous Kuriko, I just can't believe I'm actually getting married today" Momoko told her sister.

"Everyone gets nervous when they get married so chin up Momoko, you should be happy since you're marrying Brick, the man of your dreams and my future brother-in-law" Kuriko grinned at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I just hope it goes well" Momoko said.

"Relax, it'll go perfectly" Kuriko reassured her. "There I'm done!"

Momoko looked in the mirror and saw her long orange down with a long veil on top of it and the veil also covered her face.

"Come on sweetheart, its time" her mother poked her head from the door.

"Alright mom" Momoko said as she stands up.

"Good luck sis" Kuriko reassured her.

"Thanks Kuriko" Momoko smiled at her as she headed out the door.

Momoko found her father waiting for her and she took his arm with hers.

"Ready sweetheart?" her father told her.

"Yes dad, I'm ready" Momoko told her father.

The orchestra started playing and Momoko and her father were walking down the aisle arm in arm slowly and Momoko looked up to see her lover and his brothers smiling at her.

"Brick looks pretty handsome with his tux" Momoko thought as a slight blush came on her face.

She then went over to the altar and stood next to Brick with a priest in front of them.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to see the wedding between Brick JoJo and Momoko Akatsutsumi, do you Brick JoJo take Momoko Akatsutsumi as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said.

"I do" Brick said.

"And do you Momoko Akatsutsumi take Brick JoJo as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said.

"I do" Momoko said.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said.

Brick lifted the veil off of Momoko's face and gave her a sweet kiss while Momoko kissed back and Boomer and Butch congratulated their brother and Momoko's family had clapped with tears in their eyes.

Time-skip to when they turned 20

Brick was pacing back and force outside the hospital room while worrying if Momoko is going to be alright. Boomer and Butch were sitting down waiting for the doctor to tell them if their sister-in-law is doing alright.

"Brick, you should stop pacing before you make a ditch" Boomer told his brother.

"I can't Boomer, I won't stop pacing until I know if the delivery went well" Brick told him.

"Dude just calm down, Momoko is going to be fine and so will the kid" Butch reassured his brother.

"I know but I'm gonna be a dad real soon and I'm just worried that if I'll ever be a good father or not" Brick said.

"You'll be a good father bro, so don't worry about it. We have your back if you ever need our help" Boomer told him.

"I guess you're right, thanks you guys" Brick told them with a smile.

"No problem" they replied.

A nurse came out of the room and said, "Which one of you boys is Brick JoJo?"

"I'm Brick JoJo, how's my wife and did the delivery go well?" Brick said.

"Yes it did Mr. JoJo and your wife is fine including your healthy baby boy" the nurse told him.

"Oh thank god and I have a son, I'm so happy" Brick smiled as his brothers congratulated him.

"Would you like to see them?" the nurse asked them.

"Yes please" they replied.

"Well follow me" the nurse smiled as she lead them inside the room. She led them to Momoko who was sitting up on the bed holding a newborn baby wrapped in a red blanket.

"I'll leave you guys with some privacy" the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Brick went over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "So that's our son?"

"Yeah, isn't he beautiful?" Momoko gently said.

The newborn baby had orange hair which was a bit spiked and he was breathing softly, indicating that he was sleeping.

"Looks like Boomer and I are uncles" Butch smirked as he rubbed his thumb over the baby's fist.

The baby yawned and slowly opened his eyes, revealing to be a crimson red like his dad's.

"Look at that Brick, he's like a mini you" Boomer said.

"Yeah you're right, he's gonna be such a lady's man when he grows up" Brick slightly chuckled.

"So have you guys thought of a name for him?" Butch asked them.

"Well I was thinking that we could name him Blaze" Momoko suggested.

"Blaze, I really like that name" Brick smiled at her.

Blaze looked up at his father and brought his hands out, indicating for him to carry him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Momoko asked her husband.

"Yeah I do" Brick said as Momoko handed him Blaze and he gently held him in a carrying position.

"Hey little dude, I'm your daddy and you and I are gonna get along really well" Brick cooed at his son as he gently kissed his son's forehead while Blaze slowly fell asleep.

End of flashback

The video turned off and the Professor turned his attention back to Miyako and Kaoru, who had tears in their eyes.

"I-I can't b-believe we m-missed your w-wedding day" Miyako sobbed.

"Its because of that stupid rat monster that we missed so much" Kaoru slightly shook while she tried hard not to cry.

"Don't worry girls, its alright. The only thing I'm happy about is that you two are finally awake and I'll never have to lose you girls again" Momoko told her friends as she hugged them while they silently sobbed.

"But at least you had the boys help you through this" Miyako said as she wiped a tear away.

"Let us know that if Brick does anything to hurt you, we'll kick his butt so hard his grandchildren will feel them" Kaoru said in a threatening voice.

"Thanks girls" Momoko smiled at them.

"By the way, why did you boys whispered our names and weeped on our beds when we were in a coma?" Kaoru asked Boomer and Butch.

"Well the truth is Kaoru-chan" Butch said sheepishly.

"We really love you girls" Boomer finished.

"You guys really do?" Miyako said with a bit of shock.

"Yeah we really do" Boomer said.

"So do you girls wanna go out with us?" Butch asked them.

"I don't know, this could be a trick" Kaoru said suspiciously.

"Come on Kaoru, they're on the good side and they helped Momoko so we should give them a chance" Miyako gave Kaoru her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine we accept just stop with the eyes" Kaoru said as she covered her eyes.

"Thanks girls!" they exclaimed as they hugged them which made their faces blush.

Suddenly, they heard a cry coming from another room and Momoko quickly ran into the room and a few minutes later, came out with a baby wrapped in a red blanket.

"Momoko-chan, is that?" Miyako pondered.

"Yes Miyako, I want you and Kaoru to meet mine and Brick's son, Blaze" Momoko said as she showed her friends Blaze.

"Awwww, he is so cute!" Miyako squealed as she saw Blaze.

"He really does look like Brick" Kaoru said as she looked at him.

"He has my good looks so that's why" Brick said as he wrapped his arm around Momoko's waist while looking at his son in a loving gaze.

"I hope me and Kaoru would have a baby of our own someday" Miyako wondered.

"Whoa whoa don't involve me in this" Kaoru said.

"I think it'll be great if we have a child of our own Kaoru-chan" Butch smirked as he hugged Kaoru from behind.

"L-Let me go y-you perv!" Kaoru exclaimed as she tried to get out of his grip.

"If you want a child Miyako-chan, we first have to get married and then we have to be ready to have one" Boomer explained to her.

"Okay Boomie!" Miyako exclaimed happily while hugging him.

The End


End file.
